


Dragon Scouts

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Gen, How to Train Your Dragon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Hilda, Frida, and David meet their dragons and begin bonding with them





	Dragon Scouts

Hilda squirms.Her mother’s light fury, Ilsa, beats her great wings to maintain balance.Hilda feels her mom wrap her arms tighter around her.

“Don’t move around so much, Hilda,” Johanna chides.“You’ll fall off.”

Hilda replies, “Ilsa would catch me before I fell too far.Isn’t that right, girl?”

The flying dragon rumbles a response, a cross between an agreement and her own reprimand.

“Ilsa agrees with me.”Johanna sighs.Hilda feels the movement of her mom shift around behind her in the saddle.“Promise me you won’t try to fall off _your_ dragon too much?”

“I won’t, mum.Everything’ll be fine.”Hilda looks ahead, trying to see the island where the dragon school is located.“You’ll see.”

The moment Ilsa lands at the school, Hilda slides off her back and races off to join David and Frida.

Ilsa grumbles, and then puffs a tiny, indignant huff of smoke.

“Oh, don’t be like that, Ilsa.She’s just as excited as we were the day we got paired up.”Johanna gives her dragon a comforting pat.“You remember?”

Ilsa grumbles again.

Over with Hilda and her friends, David introduces the girls to his new dragon, a gronckle.

“I’ve named him “Rocky”,” David announces.“On account of how much he looks like a rock.”He gives the dragon an affectionate pat, and in return Rocky licks him.

Frida looks at Hilda, who returns the look and shrugs.

“Well, I guess that works,” Frida says.“It is historically traditional to give dragon partners descriptive names.”

“Have you chosen your dragon yet?”Hilda asks her.

“No.I’ve been thinking on it.A gronckle would be the safest choice—”

“Exactly.” David interrupts.

“—but a deadly nadder would be a challenge,” Frida keeps going.She eyes the area not far away where some of their classmates are playing with three nadders.A shadow creeps over her, but she doesn’t notice, even as Hilda and David do.Frida doesn’t notice their attempts to draw her attention either.“But I’ve also looked into furies, and the monstrous nightmares too.I’m not really sure which would be a good fit.And I really don’t want to choose a dragon and then find out that we’re not a good match later either.That would be so disappointing.”

Something nudges her from behind.Frida yelps and spins around.Two dragon heads, a set of a zippleback, blink down at her.One nudges her again.

“Hey!”Frida brushes them off.“What was that for?”

One of the heads twists itself upside down to look at her with its tongue lolling out of its mouth.

“I think they like you.”Hilda giggles.

“Well I think they could learn some proper manners.”

Apparently hearing her words, the zippleback scrambles back a few steps and rears their heads up in what the kids suppose is their attempt as presentability.They loses their balance and falls over a second later.

Frida laughs.“Oh, come here, you.”She tells the dragon.“You don’t have to do that.Just don’t surprise me again, okay?”

Hilda quietly steps away to let her friends get to know their dragons on their own, and also so she can find her own.Like Frida, she’s not really sure what kind she’d like, but unlike Frida, one hasn’t yet snuck up behind and chosen her.Hilda looks around.Most of her classmates and the dragons are paired off already, so there’s not as many left.

Then she sees the dragon she doesn’t recognize a ways away from the others.Nobody’s around him, which means he hasn’t been chosen yet.

Hilda approaches.Her feet knock a few stones out of a pile as she does.“Hello there.I’m Hilda.”

The dragon hisses at her.He unravels his tail, which is actually three scorpion-like tails, and hovers them menacingly while snarling.

Hilda backs up quickly.She stumbles over a rock, but the dragon doesn’t pursue her.Instead, he focuses on the rocks.With his claws, the dragon gently pushes them back into their original formations.

Hilda looks closer at the rocks, and then at some grooves in the sand that must have been made by a stick.She gasps.“You’re doing art, aren’t you?And you got upset that I messed it up?”

The dragon rumbles in an affirming sort of way.

“Okay.I’ll be careful.”Hilda advances again, careful to step around the dragon’s artworks.

The dragon watches her, but doesn’t hiss or snarl as she gets closer this time.

Hilda takes out her sketchbook.“See, I do art too.”

The dragon cocks his head, and leans down to look at her doodles.

“I’ll draw you.”Hilda takes out her pencil and does a quick sketch of the dragon, which she shows him.He snorts.“Hey, it’s not _that_ bad,” Hilda retorts.

The dragon backs up a few steps, to get some space from her, and then draws in the sand with his claws.When he’s done, Hilda sees he’s created a messy sketch of her.

She smiles.“I think we’re going to be great friends.”


End file.
